nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:2013 London Toy Fair Coverage
MyLastDart-Hasbro UK supported Asif, the blogger, is asking for interview questions to ask Hasbro at the Toy Fair. The Toy Fair event for Hasbro is close to the public and ONLY bloggers who manage to obtain press passes are allowed in. Asif is doing an interview with Hasbro at some point during the event. the following is a list of questions that have since been submitted. #What is the fate of Dart Tag and N-Force? #*follow up question to #1, Will there be any new upcoming Dart Tag or N-Force products for 2013 or 2014? #*2nd follow up question to #1, If Dart Tag and N-Force are still supported; are there any plans to introduce a more advanced series based off these series? "Dart Tag Elite or N-Force Elite" possibilities? #**note: ask follow up questions based off question 1 answer.* #Will the Dart Tag Snapfire 8 and N-Strike Elite Stockade be released in the US sometime in the near future or are they oversea releases only? #Will any N-Strike blasters that are NOT transitioned to the N-Strike Elite series still be available for sale or is the entire series being discontinued in favor of N-Strike Elite with blasters that are not transitioned over discontinued? #Will there be any more sub-series released in the near future? #Will the Dart Tag World Championship league be held again or is it completely over? #*follow up question: If the Dart Tag World Chapionships are over, will something similar be created in the near future? #Will Vortex be given a similar treatment to N-Strike? "Vortex Elite" possibilities? #Will the new 2012 products be headed to Countries outside the US anytime soon such as the UK and Canada? #Is it possible for Hasbro to create a list or create some form of announcement for discontinued blasters? It is a bit hard to keep track as what is seen on the shelves is sometimes different from what Amazon verifies. #Will there be a successor to the Longstrike/Longshot for the N-Strike Elite series? #Is the rumored "Incenerator" another name for the Firestrike or is it a completely new blaster? Additional question suggestions? Will there be any re-coloured sub-series, like the Sonic Series on the Whiteout Series?-unsigned comment Will there be a worldwide Nerf tournament in the near future? 08:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Alexip718 Is it possible that Nerf could please put out some sort of word on what blasters are discontinued and are in limited stock in stores? It's very difficult to follow what's being produced and what isn't from what's being seen on shelves or what Amazon says online. Nothing is consistent online and I'm sure fans would appreciate being able to know when a blaster's discontinued and in limited stock. Jet Talk • ] 23:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) okay i added the question to the list, if you could double check and reword things a bit better it would help. I will leave this up for the rest of the week then submit it off to Asif. -Nerfmaster8